User talk:Colin687
Archive Archive1 Archive 2 Archive 3 Talk Page The Daily Prophet I have a character I want to sign up as a photographer. I'll add the link to my character page to your blog, but I wanted put this here so that my comment would only be the 'application'. I think Paper Director would be the Editor-in-chief. I thought I would share with you that these are the Known Prophet positions. Obviously, you said you wanted to start small and all those positions are not going to be filled just yet. Don't mind me if you already knew all of that. - your friendly neighborhood Faeriegrrl 22:43, March 27, 2013 (UTC) House Common Rooms Colin, if you must make changes, please pay attention to what else you are affecting. Your pictures have reverted the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor infoboxes to the old, and therefore wrong, Heads of House. Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 09:17, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Facts You really need to check your facts. Dehila graduated 2 years ago making her 19!!!! You really need to check your facts before you make a descision. Where on her page does it say that she's 17? [[User:BeatriceMillerIsTheBest|'Sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go. ']] 15:23, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Sorry Col Sorry Col. I was actually just going to leave another message on how realize that the infobox wasn't changed. I really hope you accept my apology because I actually wasn't angry at all. You see Dehila was for adoption for a long time and I guess I decided not to change it. Sorry again. [[User:BeatriceMillerIsTheBest|'Sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go. ']] 15:56, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Harrison member Colin, Gruff can't edit on Wikia at the moment, only get on chat, so he asked me to say he's happy to make the Harrison kid as soon as the system lets him back in. Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 08:08, April 1, 2013 (UTC) chat Chat isnt working right now, but i can still see every thing you type :( Act Imp Dept Hey Colin, the Activity Implementation Department currently is a bit full, and I wanted to see if you would be willing to drop out of that department and work in another. Let me know. Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:57, April 3, 2013 (UTC) OOC Department Suggestions :I also agree you have good suggestions. Fixing the Easy Chars is something I've been meaning to get to for a while, and just can't find the time. Feel free to play around with that all you like. As for making a template of sorts for the tops of pages, I'm good with that. It would be very similar to the talk bubble template, and allow users to pick their colors, write the text they need etc. I would recommend looking at the template for our word bubbles, and figuring out how they work, then applying a similar logic to this. Feel free to experiment in your sandbox and if you need help or want Red or I to look at it, just let us know. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:02, April 4, 2013 (UTC) EasyChars and Daily Prophet 12:09, April 5, 2013 (UTC) }} Showing Kindness, it's an easy feat! 19:36, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Daily Prophet :Oh, OK! How about if she were to be a photographer, I'd like it better if she would be able to double has a reporter too, but otherwise just a photographer would be fine.}} Auror Test Josh I think it is funny you would say that Nicholas would come and speak to Tanis about Josh when you put Nicholas (your Auror character) up for adotion. Bring Joshua by her office (I'll set up space, all you have to do is post.). Just for you, have him 'bring' his test with him if you want, impromptu in-person application. I have some Alice questions, when you have some time. Kirá (talk) 08:49, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey Colin. I need to speak to you on chat ASAP :D Owl me when chure ready Dduffurg48/Gruff 17:31, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Quiditch fixed it, now it's with intent to hit it and send it at him. Pyrak (talk) 23:14, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Chat? Chat Colin, what just happened on chat was extremely ''unnaceptable. Your userrights should be taken away, honestly. Do not allow this to happen again. Chat Hey Colin, are you around? If so , can you jump on chat to talk to me for a minute? Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 03:28, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Fix Colin, it being Bond's bubble, I have to wait a couple more hours until he might reasonably see it before I can take action. Alex Jiskran 11:38, April 12, 2013 (UTC) :Hey Colin....not sure how that got there. I was editing a bunch of pages at the same time last night, including my bubble, but I didn't think I copied anything from that. Anyway, it's been fixed, and I'm sorry. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:56, April 12, 2013 (UTC) EasyChars and Sigs Borgin & Burkes Hey Colin, just wanted to let you know that you have a couple new posts at Borgin and Burkes. Thanks! ♫Echo ar Stay Strong'' ♪ 18:43, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Idea Hey Colin, I had a question for you. I have been looking for someone to date Rebecka, and I like the new Character Matchmaking program, but I had a certain character in mind, which was Jed. They are both Gryffindors, and are a year apart. If you decide not to, I understand. Thanks! Jed3 Looks like someone - presumably Red - beat me to it. :) Alex Jiskran 06:18, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Your Blog Hey :) Umm.. I'm kinda new here and I'm completely lost. How on earth do I make my bubble box thingys?! Sorry & Thanks, CrimsonPhoenix CrimsonPhoenix92 (talk) 04:12, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Hello :) Umm.. I'm kinda new here and I'm completly lost! I was wondering... How do I make my bubble box? Sorry for any incovenience! Thanks, CrimsonPhoenix92 (talk) 04:15, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Wizard Art 5th Year You need to fix Jonathan's template on the 5th Years section. Edit:I fixed it. Edit Edit:You need to add the House Points in. RE: Under any other circumstances, I'd love to. But next week my show opens and I'm a lead, so I won't be on for most of the week either. Wizard Art Hey Colin! I heard you needed a substitute for next week. Luckily for you, Professor Aimery is available for service. He doesn't teach many (only 6th and 7th years), so he had enough time on his hands to offer his services. If you want me to do it, I'm here to help. Weirdo Guy (talk) 01:05, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Red Not sure if you noticed this yet. With your newest couple, you liked the R in Red to Raya and not Rebecka. Frejah Owl Me 07:07, April 20, 2013 (UTC) HoR Caecey and Jed Um,Caecey's 20 I.know, but I saw Jed on the matchmaker so I wanted to ask if we could try them. HURP Hey Colin,shall I make myself a little task list on HURP? I can do,like,a villain Easy Chars, and a hero one, if you'd like. Also Civilians etc. And locations. OOC Dept Colin, HoR is my 2nd in command and has been for a long time. I remove his name when he's not around so people aren't spamming his talk page and not getting answers. I know it may not seem fair to you, but HoR is more than qualified and often jumps on here and gives us a variety of improvements. Also, to be a 2nd in Command of a Department you have to be an Admin, and all the admins are either too busy with RP/OOC projects (like Bryans with the Ministery) or already a 2nd in command of a department, not really leaving me with a choice, so when HoR is around I put his name back up in that spot. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:35, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey yeah that was back when he had 20000 I think? idk it was so long ago Dduffurg48/Gruff 14:44, April 22, 2013 (UTC) The Hog's Head My Char Demonica Wilson is in The Hog's HeadCynderheart (talk) 16:47, April 22, 2013 (UTC)Cynderheart Edit Count Uhm I really don't remember what was going through my head sorry >.< Dduffurg48/Gruff 14:40, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Viktor Harrison I was wondering if I could adopt him. However I don't know a lot about him since there is no history. Colin and Sean